


The Letter

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentions of John, mentions of jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam receives a letter from her first great love.





	The Letter

Nervous, anxious flutters filled her stomach as her mother positioned her in front of the mirror, lightly fluffing her veil. “You’re gorgeous,” Alexis pronounced.  
  
“I can’t believe I agreed to wear white. White? On me – _really?”_  
  
“It looks amazing on you.”  
  
“It totally does,” Molly agreed. “You look a fairytale princess. Today all your wishes are coming true!”  
  
_All but one,_ Sam thought as tears burned the back of her eyes. She had wished ever since she had accepted John’s proposal that she could know that Jason was okay with her moving on, that he was proud of the decisions she had made for herself and their son. But it had not happened.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Hey, Sam, its Sonny, can we talk?”  
  
Sam couldn’t imagine what Sonny wanted to talk about. She hadn’t even expected him to come to the wedding.  
  
“Can I come in?” Sonny asked again and Sam went to open the door.   
  
Sonny asked to speak to Sam alone and her family agreed, hurrying out. They would no doubt want details later.  
  
“What is it, Sonny?” Sam asked. “If you’re here to tell me not to marry John –“  
  
“That’s not why I’m here. I found this letter and I thought you should have it.”  
  
Sonny handed her the letter and she recognized Jason’s handwriting immediately. “Where’d you get this?”  
  
“I have had it since you were pregnant with Danny. Jason wrote it the night before he underwent surgery for his head. He made me promise to give it to you if he died. I forgot all about it because he didn’t pass then, but this morning, I was going over paperwork and strangely enough, I found this at the bottom of the stack.”  
  
“Jason doesn’t write letters,” Sam murmured but yet sure enough this letter was from him. Tears dripped down her face as she read.  
  
_Sam,_  
  
_You know I don’t do this kind of thing. I am not good at expressing my feelings but Patrick said there’s a good chance I won’t survive this surgery. If I don’t I want you to know some things. First of all, I love you. I have always loved you. Don’t doubt that. Second, I know you’re going to be a great mom to our child. Third, I have taken care of you and our baby financially so you never have to worry about money. And last, but not least, I want you to know I’m proud of who you are. Proud of the decisions you’ve made and the person you are. If I don’t live to tell you all this, then know I will always be looking out for you somehow._  
  
_\- Jason_  
  
Sam closed the letter and pressed the paper to her chest. “This is just what I needed, Sonny. Jason always had a good way of making all my wishes come true.”  
  
“He’d want you to be happy, Sam.”  
  
Sam nodded. “I think I am.”


End file.
